scars of the past and future
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: one month after naruto and jiraiya left but jiraiya returns alone with only naruto's bloody head band and a message that sasuke was the one who killed him as a new evil rises but is he really dead?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Naruto or any other crossovers in his

**Chapter 1**

Tsunade was worried since Jiraiya had returned after taking Naruto on the trip to keep him from Akatsuki after only three months without Naruto and had asked that she call all of his friends and Kakashi to the Her office "ok now Jiraiya why did you return early and where the fuck is Naruto?" Tsunade asked really pissed

"Ok Tsunade about three weeks ago we were found by some of Orochimaru's men but we didn't even notice" Jiraiya said

"So what does this have anything to do with us?" Kakashi asked (they all look the same as in part 1) as Jiraiya reached into his pocket and pulled out a leaf head band covered in dry blood

"One week ago we were attacked and Naruto was killed by Sasuke" Jiraiya said placing it on Tsunade's desk

"WHAT!!!" Tsunade screamed slamming her fist threw her desk (she could have punched him threw a wall) but the rest of the Konoha 11 were speechless but Sakura just had to say something

"But then where is his body?" Sakura asked getting a sad smile from Jiraiya

"The head band was all I could find at the bottom of the cliff" he told them

"But why would Sasuke kill Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Well two reasons from what I can understand one is Orochimaru didn't want Naruto to interfere with his plans later on and two for an Uchiha to get the ultimate level of the sharingan they have to kill their closest friend" he said as Sakura stood up

"But since you didn't find his body couldn't there be a chance he's still alive?" she asked with hope in her voice

"Not unless he can survive a Chidori threw the heart" Jiraiya said giving a glare at Kakashi

"It's my fault he's dead if I hadn't of taught him that justu Naruto would still be alive" Kakashi said 'I failed you again sensei'

"Yes but now that Sasuke has the Mangekyo I bet the council will try anything to get him back" Tsunade said "Kakashi Jiraiya you stay the rest of you go now" she told them as the gennin left the room they then put up a sound barrier to make sure they wouldn't be heard

"Those bastards on the council are going to have a field day when they hear about this" Jiraiya said

"Yes they will probably even try to get the law about keeping it a secret revoked" Tsunade said rubbing her forehead

"But Kakashi what were you thinking teaching such a power hungry person such a deadly justu?" Jiraiya asked resisting the urge to pummel Kakashi

"I taught him it hoping to keep him here" Kakashi said with sadness in his voice

"You should have known that he would look for someone else to give him more power" Jiraiya said with anger in his voice

"Yes I should have but I just wanted to help him" Kakashi said

"Well the past is the past and we shouldn't dwell on it we'll only hurt those we wish to protect and lose sight of the future" Jiraiya said

"Yeah we'll only hurt those we want to protect and besides at least Naruto will be with his parent's now" Kakashi said

"Yeah we'll just have to wait and see what the future brings" Tsunade said

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

"Hey granny you called for me?" a thirteen year old brunet girl asked entering a room with a woman with long grey hair in her early 60's

"Yes Tsuki can you check on our visitor?" she asked the girl

"Ok granny" she said heading to a back room that had a boy with blond hair who she had found on the shore three days earlier his right arm didn't look like it would be of any use anymore since it was completely crushed and his body was covered in bandages and when she looked at him she felt her heart speed up 'who are you?' she thought before heading back to the woman "he's still asleep granny" she said

"Ok thank you Tsuki dear" the old lady said as the girl left 'it can't be him he died fifty years ago and even if he was still alive he hasn't aged a day can it be you' she thought looking up at the ceiling


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto or any other crossovers in his

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months since Jiraiya had reported Naruto's demise and Hinata had gone into a depression and locked herself into her room and would only come out to eat and bate she almost permanently paralyzed her father when he tried to get into her room one time.

And the council had forced Tsunade to reveal the truth about the kyuubi's sealing and she had called all of Naruto's friends along with Konohamaru's group to her office to explain to them that Naruto isn't a demon

"You called sensei?" Sakura asked as everyone sat down

"Yes I believe you all heard the announcement about what really happened to kyuubi and Naruto right?" Tsunade asked

"Oh that if you called us here for you don't have to explain we understand Naruto's not a demon" Kiba said

"But that's just it you… wait you do?" Tsunade said in a surprised manner

"Yes Tsunade-sama we do even thought we do feel little hurt by Naruto not trusting us but we understand the pressure he was under" Shino said

"Oh well then your dismissed" Tsunade said as they left the room "that was easy" she said taking out a bottle of sake

Once they got outside Hinata broke from the group "hey Hinata we were going to go to Ichiraku you want to come?" Kiba asked her she just shook her head and continued home Kiba was about to stop her but Neji stopped him

"Kiba she needs to get past this by herself just leave her" he said

"Fine let's go" Kiba said with a sigh as they headed towards their little memorial of their lost friend as they had become the places newest best customers when they got there they saw the old owner cleaning off some graffiti from his stand "hey old man" Kiba said

"Hello again" the elderly man said with a smile "oh I notice that Hinata isn't with you again today" he said noticing she wasn't there

"Yeah well she needs to get past this by herself" Neji told him as Jiraiya past by

"Hello Jiraiya how are you today?" Neji asked him

"Sorry I don't have time to talk one of my contacts just gave me some really important news" he said confusing the gennin

"What?" Kiba asked

"Itachi went up to him with the heads of all the other members of Akatsuki and said he was the one who killed all of them" Jiraiya said shocking all of the gennin

"WHAT!" Sakura almost screamed

**Somewhere else**

Tsuki was once again checking in on the boy she had found near kitsune's tear river which recently had begun to turn the color and texture of blood but the arm that should be unrepairable was now in a good condition and seemed like he could move it at anytime when he woke 'why does granny act like she knows you? And why does my heart race when I'm near you' the girl thought before heading back

"He's still asleep I guess?"The old lady asked Tsuki nodded "you can go outside now Tsuki" she said as the girl turned around

"Oh hello gramps see you later" she said walking past an elderly man with markings on his face (If I told you now you would be able to figure everything out so sorry) "ok see you later dear" he said as he walk over to the elderly lady

"And how are you doing honey?" he asked giving her a kiss on her forehead

"I'm fine how things are going with the resistance?" she asked

"Good but those tyrants have their army of worshippers" he said "and how is our guest is it really him?" the old man asked

"It has to be he was the only one with that level of regeneration and if it isn't well be finished since he is the only one able to fight those immortal bastards" the old woman said with hatred in her voice

"Hey calm down I believe it's him to oh and how is Tsuki acting around him?" the old man asked getting a giggle from the old lady

"I think she might have a crush on him" she said with a smile and causing the old man to sigh

"God what is it with the girls of our family and blonds" he asked himself

"I just wish her parent's could see how much she has grown" she said with a tear

"Yeah but hey if it is him how is it he hasn't aged a day? I mean it's been fifty years" the old man asked

"I have no clue" she said

**End chapter **

Ohh the plot thickens and to Hiroshima Namikaze they are talking about a legend but in his own way and you'll all have a hoot at who the elderly couple is


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto or any other crossovers in his

**Chapter 2**

It has been a year since they had found out Itachi had betrayed Akatsuki and Jiraiya had begun to hear that someone was collecting all the other Jinchuuriki and someone had already captured and extracted the Shukaku from Gaara killing him and many other of the Jinchuuriki have died either by having their demon extracted or from a brutal murder but the most frightening thing about the ones that were killed was that they all had a terrified expression like they were killed after having Tsukuyomi used on them the only one left no one knew where he was but they could still sense his/her energy but they couldn't find him/her and a large indestructible statue of the kyuubi (guess how they found out it was indestructible?) had been found at the beginning of the valley of the end with an inscription written on it.

Hinata had finally come out of her shell after they found out Gaara was dead and she was becoming less shy and more aggressive but she still isolated herself from people most of the time but Kiba kept trying to get her to open up even though she didn't want to so since Naruto's death he's gotten the closest to her.

"Hinata please talk to me I'm your friend" Kiba pleaded his friend (I could say girlfriend since she is his friend and a girl)

"Kiba just leave me alone why can't you take a hint" she said in an annoyed tone walking away from the dog boy who just kept following her

"Hinata everyone is worried about you their worried you might abandon us like Sasuke did" Kiba said causing Hinata to stop turn around and slam him into a nearby wall (hey what did the wall do to her?) with her Byakyuugan blazing

"I WILL NEVER BE LIKE THAT FUCKING BASTARD YOU UNDERSTAND YOU IDIOT IF I EVER SEE THAT FUCKING UCHIHA AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM UNDERSTAND!" she yelled out clearly pissed at hearing Sasuke's name (it's in the evening so not many people are outside)

"O-ok Hinata I understand I'm just worried since he died you haven't been yourself and I've been worried about you" Kiba said with a gulp as Hinata let him go

"I'm sorry Kiba it's just been hard to get over it I mean I feel like all hope has drained from my life since Naruto died if I hadn't been so shy I could have at least told him how I felt I-I'm just pathetic" she said pressing her-self up against Kiba crying

"Shh it's ok Hinata I'm here for you" Kiba said hugging the crying girl "and you're not pathetic we all have our weaknesses you were just too shy back then" he then kissed her on the forehead

"Yes I know but I just wish I could have told him so he could have died knowing someone cared about him but he died thinking that everyone hated him" she said

"Hinata I don't think Naruto thought we hated him I bet he fought that bastard to make sure we would be safe Naruto is Naruto hell I bet he's fighting the Shinigami to get back right now" Kiba said with a smile not expecting what happened next she pulled him into a kiss he was surprised at the pressure on his lips for a few seconds before returning it until she pulled away after a few seconds

"Thank you Kiba" Hinata said with tears welling up in her eyes "I've just been so lonely I just want someone bring the light and hope back into my life I need someone" she told him leaving Kiba speechless since he didn't know what to say "please Kiba just stay with me" Kiba just pulled her closer

_'__Even__ if I'm just a replacement for Naruto __at the moment I will wait as long as I have to for you to truly return my feelings Hinata I'll wait__ until you're over Naruto until then I'll be his replacement in your life'_ Kiba thought as he just held the girl he loved for so long when they heard a loud explosion from the eastern gate they just ran towards it to find out what was wrong.

**Kage tower near the end of Hinata and Kiba's conversation**

"You wanted to see me Tsunade?" Jiraiya said as he entered the office

"Yes I did I wanted to ask you something" the old kage said with her back to him looking out the window

"What?" the old pervert asked

"You never said where you and Naruto were training when you said he had died" Tsunade said getting Jiraiya to sweat

"heh heh heh well that's a funny story you see to make sure Akatsuki wouldn't find us I had to go close to a certain boarder" he said leaving one big hole in his story

"Oh and what boarder are you talking about?" she asked getting the old man to sweat even more "it had better not be the one near the valley of the end" she said indicating the sound boarder and after waiting for a few seconds and not getting a answer she said "it was wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was I mean it was either Akatsuki or Orochimaru and so I brought him back to the valley of the end and hope for the best" Jiraiya told her right before he was slammed into the wall

"YOU IDIOT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN EASIER TO JUST ANNOUNCE WHERE YOU WERE GOING" Tsunade yelled out with her hand almost crushing his throat when an explosion was heard from the eastern gate Tsunade threw the barely conscious Jiraiya aside and went towards the explosion site.

**Eastern gate**

Kiba, Hinata and Tsunade all go there at the same time as a three more explosions occurred they saw civilians trying to run away from two gargoyles and one griffin "what the hell is going on here!" Tsunade said "so you must be the current Hokage" a deep voice said from the top of a nearby building they all looked up and saw not only Sasuke Uchiha but a man wearing a dark black cloak with a Mangekyo sharingan 'what the hell another sharingan' was the main thought

"JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kiba yelled at the stranger who just gave a chuckle "me I'm the new ruler of this pathetic world I AM MADARA UCHIHA!" the person said shocking the Konoha ninja's

**Elsewhere **

Tsuki was taking care of the blond boy the wounds that had covered his body when she had found him a year ago had healed Tsuki had gotten into a routine of caring for the boy who after they had removed the bandages from his face she found out he was really cute not that she'd tell her grandmother that

'You have no idea just how hard it is to keep from kissing you do you? You sleeping cutie' was what she was thinking as she went to put a cloth on her patient's forehead but he arm was stopped by another she looked at the blond boy and saw his eyes were open and he was looking at her "oh your awake I'll go tell granny" she said to him as he let go believing she wasn't a threat she then left

'Why does she look familiar?' he thought as he waited he didn't know how long he had been out for but he knew something was wrong since his body still hurt and he couldn't feel any of kyuubi's chakra flowing threw him in fact he couldn't feel it's presences at all 'this is bad' he thought as the door opened and the girl that he saw a few minutes before and an elderly lady who looked a lot like Hinata but it couldn't be since he saw her a few weeks before

"Hello there you have put us threw a lot of worry the past year" the elderly leady said 'guess it's been a lot more than a few weeks' he thought "so can you tell me your name?" she asked "N-Naruto Uzumaki" he said getting a smile from the old lady he realized who it was "Hinata" he said sitting up clutching his side in pain

"I didn't think you would recognize me since it's been fifty years since we found out you were dead" the elderly Hinata said watching Naruto's eyes roll back as he fainted "granny how do you know him I mean I have never seen him before" Tsuki asked her grandmother "well you see as I said fifty years ago was the last time we met well fifty one years now but we thought he had died against that immortal bastard Sasuke but he is the only one who can kill Madara and Sasuke" Hinata said

"But if he's fifty years old than why is he my age?" Tsuki asked "now that I would like to know" came the voice of Tsuki's grandfather "oh Kiba-kun I didn't hear you come in" Hinata said "umm granny why did you say he's the only one to kill those Uchiha bastards" Tsuki asked (guess who she learned that from?) getting Kiba to laugh "Tsuki what have I told you about your language?" Hinata said in a motherly tone

"Not to swear but gramps swears all the time" Tsuki said "yeah and he's a rickety old man and you're a young lady you don't want to be like your grandfather do you?" Hinata asked her granddaughter "no way he's an idiot" "HEY I can hear you. You know" he said "now Tsuki as for your previous question remember the prophecy I told you about?" Hinata asked

"Yes… oh that's why" Tsuki said remembering the prophecy "well he does fit the he who defies time part" Kiba said "yes well let's leave him alone for now" Hinata said "why he could probably sleep through his own funeral. Oh wait he already missed that" Kiba said with was laugh "Kiba do you want to be punished?"Hinata asked pulling out a whip (HOLY SHIT!!) Kiba then picked up Tsuki and was out of the room faster than lee would go for chilly

"I hope you are the one who can kill them Naruto because if you aren't were all doomed" Hinata said before leaving the room

**Uchiha mansion**

Sasuke was heading towards his room he could never thank his ancestor enough for showing him how to become immortal and how to make his wife immortal when he suddenly felt a power he hadn't felt for fifty years "so you've reviled yourself" Sasuke said activating his Mangekyo which was the combination of his and his elder brother's when he first awakened his Mangekyo it had four inter crossing bolts of lightning now it had an addition of his brother's windmill shrunken Mangekyo

"What's wrong honey" came the voice of his beloved wife Sakura "it's nothing but I think the last Jinchuuriki has finally reviled himself" he said giving her a kiss "but which one is left I mean aren't they all dead or sealed?" Sakura asked "I guess not but he will be an old man while I am still a young man" Sasuke said "yes you will win my love for no one can kill a god" Sakura said (this guy loves himself way too much) "yes nothing will defeat me not even that pathetic prophecy" Sasuke said picking Sakura up and bringing her into their room

**End chapter **

Looks like I have put out more questions than answers oh well the next chapter will start at the battle that Naruto 'died' in and to when Tsuki found him so until then LATER MY VIEWERS!


	4. author note

Hello everyone this is the first part of a notice going in all my Fics I am going to go through my Fics and see which ones i should get rid of let other people take over, continue or restart completely. Some will be taken out because I may feel they were rushed or because I can't see where I am going to go with them I will put up a notice with a list of what's what after I am done


	5. list

Ok here is the lists

**To be Removed (tomorrow):**

crystalized fox

demon summoner

**put on hold:**

scars of the past and future

half sight

spirit blader

bloody shadow dragon

**to be continued:**

abyssal overlord

journey of the heart

leaf empire

inner dragon: chaos war

prince of the west redo

twilit darkness

**to be restarted**

demon war saga

Corruption of the darkness

Son of death (-with new story line)

Bloody storm (too rushed)

**put up for adoption (pm me first!):**

golden demon silver fox

scars of the past and future


End file.
